Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Tennessee is a movie theme park at Walt Disney World Tennessee. There is also a themed land dedicated to the Simpsons. Opening Date: July 14,1996 Attractions Front Lot * Earffel Tower (1996) * The Sorcerer's Hat (1996) * Radio Disney Coaster (2005) * Soundstage Restaurant (1996) Hollywood * Armageddon - The Special Effects (2003) FP * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith (2000) FP * Superstar Limo (2003) FP * Golden Bridge to San Francisco (1996) * The Great Movie Ride (1996) FP * Sounds Dangerous! (1999) Streets of America * [[Muppet*Vision 3D|'Muppet*Vision 3D']]' (1996) FP' * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure (1996) FP Animation Courtyard * Disney Animation (2001) '''(Formerly The Magic of Disney Animation 1996-1999) * '''Animagic (2003) * Flying Papers (2001) FP * House Of Mouse (2002) '''(A 3-D EMV Dark Ride) '''FP Production Courtyard * CineMagic (2003) San Francisco * Boradwalk Bridge to Sunset Pier (2001) * Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway (2019) * Soarin' Over California (2002) FP * Captain EO Tribute (1996/2010) FP Sunset Pier * Tennessee Thrilller (2001) '''(A Clone Of California Screamin but themed to Tennessee) * '''Golden Dreams (2002) * Mailabomer (2001) FP * Sun Wheel (2001) FP * S.S. rustworthy (2001) FP * Mickey's Boardwalk Games & Fun (2003) * Mulholland Madness (2002) FP * Tomato Stinger (2001) FP * Jumpin' Jellyfish (2001) FP * Golden Zephyr (2002) FP * Water Bridge to Mythical Island (2001) Pixar Place * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! (2007) FP * Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds (2016) FP * Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind (2019) * Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure (A water coatser Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco) (2019) FP * The Incredicoaster (A Indoor Roller Coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one) (2019) FP * TBA. Toy Story Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Toy Story Mania! (2008) FP * Jessie's Critter Carousel (2019) FP * Barrel of Fun (2011) FP * RC Racer (2011) FP * Slinky Dog Dash Coaster (2018) FP * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop (2011) FP * Alien Swirling Saucers (2019) FP Cars Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Radiator Springs Racers (2013) FP * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree (2013) FP * Luigi's Flying Tires (2013) FP * Cars Race Rally (2008) Backlot * Reversal of the Heart Epic Stunt Spectacular! (2016) * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (1998) FP * ABC Soap Opera Bistro (2002) Springfield (June 1, 2019-present), Replaced Studio Backlot Tour, Lights Motors... Action! Stunt Show, and Tennessee Metropolis * The Simpsons Ride (2019) FP * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl (2019) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2019) * Bart's Skatepark Spin (2019) * The Simpsons Down Under (2019) '''(An experience that allowed selected guests through motion capture and take part in a recut version of the classic Bart versus Australia episode of the Simpsons) '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Play Island 2011-2014) A kids area of the park themed to Playhouse Disney & Disney Junior. # Playhouse Disney Walkthrough (2011/2014) (Formerly Playhouse Disney Live on Stage 2002-2010) FP # Bear in the Big Blue House (2002) '''(A Walkthrough) # '''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) FP (A inverted dark ride simler to E.T Advntutre at Universal Studios Florida And Seasme Street Spaghetti Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore) # Pooh's Hunny Coaster - A Vekoma Roller Skater famly roller coaster Themed To My Friends Tiger & Pooh. (2007) '''(Formerly as The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster 2002-2006) '''FP # Disney Junior Character Carousel '- A playhouse disney themed carousel '(2002) FP # PB&J Otter: Hoohaw Lake Cruise (A boat tour of Lake Hoohaw, the setting for PB&J Otter) (2002) FP # Out Of The Box: The Box Comes Alive (A play area for kids themed around the clubhouse from Out Of The Box) (2002) ''' # '''JoJo's Circus Academy - an attraction training kids to perform circus tricks. (2004) # Little Einsteins: Historical Voyage - A Motion Simulator where the Little Einsteins voyage through the classical music and art from different historical periods. (2005) FP # Charlie and Lola's Moonsquirters and Green Drops '- Visit Charlie and Lola at their home on Crocodile Street, you might just see Soren Lorensen, and you might just have to help Lola make him some lunch. Have a peek in Charlie and Lola's bedroom, there's lots of dressing up to do.Follow the bugs and if you're lucky you could find your way to Greenland where it's always raining greendrops, then watch the ocean nibbles swim in the supermarket under the sea. You're still not tired out? Then try climbing to the top of Mount Fuji, can you touch the cloud fluff. '(2006) FP # TBA Mythical Island '''(Exit to the Parking) * '''Palm Tree Maze (2005) * [[Fantasmic!|'Fantasmic!']]' (1998) FP' Avengers Campus (2019) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! * The Avengers: Ultimate Mission - In this ride you will join forces with the Marvel Avengers like Thor, Spiderman and Black Widow to fight the evil forces as Loki. * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle! * Big Hero 6: San Fransokyo Rescue - This attraction will bring you to San Fransokyo when villains(The Fujitas) come to take over the city. Can you and the Big Hero 6 save San Fransokyo? This attraction is similar to Star Tours & Iron Man Experience at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Untiled Iron Man Themed Coaster Entertainment * Wonderful World of Animation (2019) * Together Forever - A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular (2018) * The Music of Pixar Live! (2018) * The American Idol Experience (2009/2018) * Rockin' 4 July Celebration (2011) * World of Color (2010) * Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular (2016) * Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM! (2016) * Disney Movie Magic (2017) * Pixar Play Parade (2013) * LuminAria (2001) Restaurants Front Lot * Restaurant en Coulisse * The Hollywood Brown Derby * Carthay Circle Restaurant * Starbucks ''' * '''Cinnabon * Mortimer's Market * Studio Ice Cream Parlor * Trolley Treats * The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 Hollywood * Studio Catering Co. * Studio Bar * Annette's Diner * TBA Streets of America * PizzeRizzo (2016) * Eat N Go (1998) Production Courtyard * Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant (1996) * Stars Restraunt (2004) San Francisco * 50's Prime Time Café (1996) Sunset Pier * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant (2001) * Pizza Oom Mow Mow (2001) * Reboundo Beach (2001) * Hot Dog Hut (2002) * Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips (2001) * Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck (2002) * Malibu-Ritos (2002) * TBA Pixar Place Toy Story Land * Jessie's Snack Roundup (2011) Cars Land * Cozy Cone Motel (2013) * Flo's V8 Cafe (2013) * Fillmore's Taste-in (2013) Backlot * Blockbuster Cafe (2005) * Backlot Express (2003) Springfield * Moe's Tavern (2019) * Krusty Burger (2019) * Cletus' Chicken Shack (2019) * The Frying Dutchman (2019) * Lard Lad Doughnuts (2019) * Bumble Bee's Man Taco Truck (2019) Shops Front Lot * Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe * Crossroads of the World * Movieland Memorabilia * Oscar's Super Service Hollywood * Celebrity 5 & 10 * Cover Story * The Darkroom * Keystone Clothiers * Mickey's of Hollywood * Stage 1 Company Store * Studio Photo Streets of America * It's A Wonderful Shop * Rizzo's Prop & Pawn Shop Animation Courtyard * Disney Studio Store * In Character * Disney Animation Gallery Production Courtyard * Planet Hollywood Super Store San Francisco * Reel Vogue Sunset Pier * Rock Around the Shop * Sunset Club Couture * Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs * Tennessee Triller Cam * Midway Mercantile * Sideshow Shirts * Souvenir 66 * Pacific Ocean Photos * Treasures In Paradise Pixar Place * TBA Toy Story Land * Toy Story Dept. * Barrel of Monkeys Cars Land * Ramone's House of Body Art * Sarge's Surplus Hut * Radiator Springs Curios Mythical Island * Mouse About Town * Legends of Hollywood * Once Upon a Time Backlot * Tower Hotels Gifts * Tower Photo Springfield * Kwik-E-Mart * Duff Brewery Characters Front Lot Former Attractions And Lands Hollywood * TBA Production Courtyard * TBA Backlot * Studio Backlot Tour (1996-2015, Replaced by Springfield) FP, * Lights, Motors... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular (2006-2015, Replaced by Springfield) Tennessee Metropolis (2002-2015, Replaced by Springfield) Replaced by Springfield (2002-2015) * Grizzly River Run (2003-2015), Replaced by Springfield * Pocahontas Play Area (2002-2015) Replaced by Springfield * Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar (2008-2015) Replaced by Springfield * Country Band (2002-2015) Replaced by Springfield * Smokejumpers Grill (2002-2015) Replaced by Springfield * McDonald's (2002-2015), Replaced by Springfield Bountiful Valley Farms An Area Themed To Farming Replaced By Toy Story Land And Cars Land (1996-2008) * Tennessee Shooter (1996-2008; Replaced by Toy Story Mania) Bluffington An Area Themed To Doug replaced By Avengers Campus (1997 - 2015) # Doug Live (1997-2015:Replaced by) (Here, Doug and his friends performed daily. Guests were selected to play some of the other roles in the show.) # Bloodstone Manor (1997-2015;Replaced by) # Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (1998-2015;Replaced by) (a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug.) #* Patti's Arcade (1997-2015;Replaced by) (a Doug-themed arcade. This is the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride) # Doug to the Rescue (1997-2015:Replaced by) (A MACK Rides log flume Similar to Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls at Universal Orlando. The ride's 5 minutes and 30 seconds long.) # (1997-2015:Replaced by) # (1997-2015:Replaced by) # (1997-2015:Replaced by) # (1997-2015:Replaced by) # Doug's First Ride (2000-2015:Replaced by San Fransokyo ride) (A motion simulator based on the 1999 movie Doug's First Movie) # Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring The Beets (2000-2015:Replaced by) (a dark steel enclosed launched roller coaster similar to Rockin' Roller Coaster, but this one's themed to the Beets from Doug) Former Restaurants Hollywood * TBA Production Courtyard * TBA Backlot * TBA Tennessee Metropolis (2002-2015, Replaced by Springfield) Replaced by Springfield (2002-2015) * Smokejumpers Grill (2002-2015) Replaced by Springfield * McDonald's (2002-2015), Replaced by Springfield Bountiful Valley Farms An Area Themed To Farming Replaced By Toy Story Land And Cars Land (1996-2008) * TBA Bluffington An Area Themed To Doug replaced By Avengers Campus (1998 - 2015) * Chez Honque (1997-2015) * Cornie's Corn Bar (1997-2015) * Mr. Swirly (1997-2015) * * * Former Shops Hollywood * TBA Production Courtyard * TBA Backlot * TBA Tennessee Metropolis (2002-2015, Replaced by Springfield) Replaced by Springfield (2002-2015) * TBA Bountiful Valley Farms An Area Themed To Farming Replaced By Toy Story Land And Cars Land (1996-2008) * TBA Bluffington An Area Themed To Doug replaced By Avengers Campus (1998 - 2015) * * * * * * Former Entertainment * Toy Story – The Parade (1996-2000, 2005) * Hercules "Zero to Hero" Victory Parade (1997-2001, 2007, 2017) * Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade (2001-2008) * Block Party Bash (2008-2011) * Pixar Pals Countdown To Fun! (2011-2013) Events * Pixar Fest * Villains Unleashed (September 29-October 31) Lands: Front Lot as Hades Entrance, Hollywood as Underworld, Streets of America as Halloweentown, Animation Courtyard as Pain & Panic's Carnival, Production Courtyard as The Nightmare Before Christmas, San Francisco as Michael Jackson's Halloween, Sunset Pier as Villains Fair, Pixar Place as Pixar Villain Place, Backlot as Doctor Faciller's Place, Springfield as The Twisted Treehouse of Horror,Playland Disney as Booland and Mythical Island as The End * Happy Holidays (November 16-Janurary 4) Cancelled Attractions Hollywood * Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! ( planed to be a holwood version of Rock n Roller Coaster cancelled after Princess Diana's Death,nly the cars and billding where made until Disney made The chose to make a clone and rework Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! Into Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith) * TBA Springfield The Simpsons House (Planned to be a walkthrough replica of the Simpsons house. The space was replaced by The Simpsons Down Under) Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Tennessee Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:Reversal of the Dragon Heart Category:Marvel Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Disney Studio parks Category:The Simpsons